Claudia Unit
The Claudia Unit is what keeps warships afloat. They burn Claudia to generate lift. The Guild is the sole provider of Claudia Units. They loan Claudia Units and engineers capable of operating them to the countries of Anatoray and Disith, to be used in their respective warships. However, the Claudia Units are only loosely attached to the surrounding hulls. When a ship is severely damaged in battle, the engineers within will release the connectors, causing the Claudia Unit separate from the ship. Each Claudia Unit is capable of functioning as an independent vessel, flying back to the Guild while the ship it was formerly attached to plummets to the ground below. Thus, no matter how many soldiers killed or ships sunk on either side of an engagement, the Guild itself never loses any personnel or material. Each Claudia Unit also contains a long-distance communicator, so that the Guild can remotely give the order for any Unit to be recalled. The fact that the Guild could clip their wings and send them plummeting to their deaths at any time is a powerful threat used to keep the ships in line. All Guild engineers are armed with guns so that they can hold off any attack from the ship's crew until the unit is able to separate. The Silvana is notable for having a stolen Claudia Unit, operated by the renegade engineer Lescius Dagobert; thus, it is the only vessel that the Guild cannot sink on a whim and the only ship capable of opposing them. Later in the series, a concerted rebellion by united Anatoray and Disith forces results in the capture of many additional Claudia Units and the formation of an allied fleet capable of opposing the Guild. Fam The Silver Wing Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith The Silvius is notable for having a Claudia unit similar to its predecessor, the Silvana. ''It is not entirely revealed whether the unit of the ''Silvius is the same stolen Claudia Unit that the Silvana posessed or an entirely new Unit as the Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith now has free access to Guild technology including the free acquisition of units following the apparent dissolution of the Guild after the war. Ades Federation Ades battleships also have similar units aboard them (Ades claudia units are located just inside the air-raking panels as seen in Fools Mate episode of Fam the Silver Wing), but it seems that these Units provide only lift to these giant aerial dreadnoughts as they are apparently propelled by a series of air raking panels in their sides, however this seem to be ambigous because there are occasions that Ades ships can be seen running without their side panels rotating. It could also increase airflow to the engines, since it has been shown that Claudia engines have radiators. Anatoray-Disith warships were not geared for high speed or maneuverability, instead sticking to the rules of engagement and chivalry. Trivia *The guild-type Claudia Units are used by the Ades Federation in banks of multiple units, similar to Guild Battleships. They even retain their white and gold coloring, and the control pod at the bottom. *The guild-type Claudia Units not only provide lift power to the ship, but also provide forward motion. The earth ships have additional propellers or other propulsion systems, that do not apply on Prester's ships Category:Ships